The New Host
by IceDominion
Summary: The Host CLub gains a new host who bears a striking resemblance to one of Takashi's dead friends. Some parts are rated M.(The new host doesn't have as big a role in this at the beginning. He becomes more important later.)


**I'm in love with Takashi Morinozuka, and embarrassment, so don't judge on how much I mess with him. XD**

"Attention all Host Club hosts!" Tamaki's voice echoed over the intercom, "Emergency meeting in the music room."

_Is Tamaki-senpai even allowed to excuse us from class for a club meeting?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi got up and grabbed her things before walking out of the classroom. She saw Mori and Honey in the hallway as she walked.

"Hey Mori-senpai, do you know what this meeting is about?" she asked. Mori just shrugged.

They walked together through the academy's halls until they found the music room and went inside. When they looked round, they saw the other hosts in a circle, they walked over and saw Tamaki with his hand on another boy's shoulder. The boy had snow-white hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

"Everyone, this is Rai," Tamaki said, "He's new to the academy and he's going to join the Host Club."

"Nice to meet you Rai," Hikaru said, "I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori."

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Rai looked up at Haruhi, he smiled a bit at her, "You're the girl aren't you? You're beautiful." he said bluntly.

Tamaki blushed madly, as did Haruhi, "T-thanks.."

"Let's get one thing straight Rai, don't flirt with my little girl!" Tamaki said.

"I'm not your little girl Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! You're not my father you idiot!"

Tamaki fell silent for a moment, then he started bawling, "Mommy! Haruhi called me an idiot!"

"Well you are being one," Kyoya said.

Tamaki frowned, "That's not fair mommy!"

Kyoya just shrugged.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled.

"What is it Honey-senpai?"

"Takashi won't give me Usa-chan!"

"You need to spend some time without him." Mori said

"No! I want him now!" Honey whined, he began to yell and cry. Mori just stared at him, holding Usa-chan over his shoulder.

Honey started swinging at him, who jumped back in surprise, trying to avoid getting hit. Honey kept swinging until he finally hit Mori in the balls. He crumbled to the ground, dropping Usa-chan in front of Honey. Honey picked him up and smacked Mori in the face with the stuffed rabbit before walking away. Mori just lay crumpled on the floor.

"I'll help you to the infirmary Mori-senpai," Haruhi said to him as she helped him up.

Mori tried to push her off and walk himself, but he started to fall over. Haruhi grabbed him before he fell over again. Haruhi helped him walk out of the room and down the corridors.

"You didn't have to help me..." Takashi said, "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself."

"That's an obvious lie, you're worried that Honey-senpai doesn't like you...aren't you?"

Takashi went silent for a few minutes before sighing, "How can you tell?"

"Because you never talk this much."

Takashi smirked a little before going quiet again. Haruhi finally got him to the infirmary and she saw two signs, one said 'men' and the other said 'women'. She shrugged and helped him into the one labeled 'men'. Inside the room it was mostly empty, but there was a small bed with a pillow on it. Haruhi laid Takashi down on it and sat in a chair near him. She waited with him for a little while before a man in a lab coat came in.

"Oh..I didn't know you were in here," the man said. He looked at Takashi and blinked, "It isn't time for your monthly check-up yet Mr. Morinozuka, it's next Thursday."

"Check-up?" Haruhi looked at Takashi for an explanation, but he just turned away from her, "Umm...He got punched...in the balls..." she told the man.

"Oh, then will you please step outside?"

Haruhi nodded and went outside. She waited for a few minutes before Takashi came out, he was blushing slightly and Haruhi guessed why.(If you don't know why, it's because the man had to check Takashi's balls) Takashi started to walk back to the Music Room and Haruhi tried to catch up.

"Mori-senpai! Wait a sec! What do you need a check-up for!?"

Takashi stopped mid-step, "Just forget about it," he said quietly.

Haruhi he just stared at him as he turned the corner, why wouldn't he tell her?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I know it's short and Rai doesn't have much in it so far, he probably wont for 1 or 2 more chapters. But I will starting writing chapter 2 right away!**


End file.
